One Last Wish
by CrisicMelody
Summary: This is a Kyo Sohma oneshot, and I hope you like it. Warning: If you prefer happy endings, this isn't for you! This here is a small oneshot made, which was created in the form of a memory. :.:Sad:.:


**One Last Wish**

_{A Kyo Oneshot}_

_Description: This one is in memory form. This is for those of you whom love the doomed relationships! Caution, sadness inside! Message and rate please!_

Kyo walked to school with his newest friend, [Name], talking and getting to know each other a bit more. He had met this girl at school when she had moved here a month ago, and she had proven to be one of the sweetest people he knew. Even counting Tohru, this girl topped the charts on kindness.

She had met him before school and accompanied him to class each day, talking randomly about the weather, school work that seemed all too easy these days, and even cracked a few jokes to cheer him up on the rainy days of spring. When cats randomly appeared, she simply held one of them and smiled, talking about how cats were the best animal to have around because of their mellowness.

"Kyo, are you alright?" [Name] chimed from under her umbrella, looking up at him as she walked beside him. Her [e/c] irises were gleaming with worry. He hadn't noticed he had spaced until that moment.

"Yeah, it's just the rain… It makes me tired…" Kyo mumbled back in response, giving a small, tired-looking smile of reassurance.

"Oh right, I forgot! You don't much like the rain…" she said, looking back to the path ahead of her. Her face smoothed out as she seemed to become lost in thought. Her eyes became a bit glazed as her mind dove deeper into her thoughts. Her steps became robotic, and she seemed to tune everything out.

~..~

A lot of time had passed since Kyo had first met [Name], and they were closer than before. In fact, they were so close that she had cried in front of him one time, babbling about her mother not being home in over half a year. She had hugged him, revealing his curse. And instead of being disgusted like he had expected, she had grabbed him and hugged him, calling him "the cutest cat alive". Looking back now, he wondered where he had gone wrong…

Indeed, they had dated, and even seemed like they would last. Their dates would be outside, sitting under the stars and talking for hours and just being themselves. They would pack a picnic and eat dinner together, away from their annoying families and the rest of the world. They would dance together, being sure not to make Kyo transform.

Then, _that_ happened…

"Kyo, can we go inside the pet store across the street? They have a few kittens that I might consider taking home!" [Name] asked, eyes full of happiness and wonder. Her voice was full of hyperness from the soda she had drunk, and she seemed to be in too much of a rush, when in truth she had nowhere to be.

"Yeah, sounds like a good way to pass the extra time." Kyo responded, then let her lead the way. She stopped by the cross walk, just as she was supposed to. She even waited for the light to say it was safe to go, then looked both ways. Nobody could have predicted what happened next though…

[Name] walked into the street after looking both ways, and Kyo followed a little ways behind, having gotten caught in thought and hadn't noticed the change in the light. He looked ahead, watching her beautiful [h/c] curls whip around with the wind.

The sound of screeching tires split the air, alarming everyone to get out of the road. People scattered, except for two. One girl, [Name], stood in the middle of the road, baffled by the sound she hadn't heard before. Kyo ran forward, planning to push her out of the way. However, it was too late. The car had struck her, and she wasn't moving…

Kyo ran forward and crumpled beside her, checking for a pulse. Nothing. He checked her pulse at the neck this time. Still nothing. In a panic, he began attempting CPR, yelling for someone to call for help.

~..~

"Mr. Sohma?"

Kyo's head snapped up from his hands, and he stood up in a flash. "Yes? How is she?"

"I'm afraid, Mr. Sohma, that she didn't make it… I'm sorry…"

~~..~~

"Kyo, are you coming?" Kyo looked up from [Name]'s grave, smiling sadly to himself. That had been a year ago, and yet he remembered it as if it were yesterday. "Kyo?"

Kyo's eyes met Tohru's, and he smiled sadly at her. "I'm coming. Just one minute more, okay?"

"Okay… Take as long as you need…"

Kyo looked back to the grave, thinking. Why hadn't he reacted faster? Why had he spaced out, and not kept an eye on the most beautiful thing in his life? He imagined her face once more. It held a beautiful smile and bright [e/c] orbs that held happiness and love. "Don't forget me, okay?" Her voice echoed in his head.

A few tears slid down his face at her image and beautiful voice in his head. "Promise me, Kyo, that you won't ever forget me?" Her voice chimed again.

"I promise…" He whispered. With one last blessing and goodbye, he turned and walked away from the grave. "I will keep her one last wish…" He said to himself. He wasn't ever going to forget her.


End file.
